


Shifting Roles

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Momo gets to know Juushiro and struggles with letting go.





	Shifting Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Meals would be much simpler were Toshiro not such a slow eater. His pace rivals that of an exhausted slug coming down from a meth high: excruciatingly slow. His fingers are sticky with banana, a fact which would normally constitute a meltdown. A meltdown will likely come once he finishes eating until someone gets his hands washed. For now, he's content and accepts yet another slice that Momo shoves towards him. 

“You’re so slow,” she complains. “I'm scared to see what happens when we give you hard fruits.”

Juushiro sits down with a small groan and wraps his hands around a mug containing now frigid tea. His phones medication reminder has been checked as complete for thirty minutes, and he can have something other than water or weak tea. 

“I normally don’t skip meals,” he says. “I have a medication which requires waiting thirty minutes before eating anything. I also happen to have a stomach who enjoys deciding whether or not we may eat.” 

“Miss Isane and Unohana explained it,” she replies. “You can’t give it to anyone else. Things like being cold or certain medicines can make you feel sicker.” 

“I have some control over it with my medicine. Unfortunately, it can cause side effects and other problems.”

He doesn’t sound angry, upset, or even tired. Her stomach does a nervous flip, and she wiggles further back in her chair. She wishes she hadn’t given Izuru the okay to return to bed. 

“How come you’re not angry with the medicine or the doctors?”

Juushiro appears startled, but it lasts for just a moment before his gaunt face dissolves into that still calmness. 

“I was very angry for a long time. No one could give me an answer, and their solutions involved cutting foods, medicines, and even discussing an exploratory surgery. I was either ill, sleeping, or being a complete grouch. Shunsui promises it wasn’t that bad, but it was.”

“Juushiro has a totally different version of being grouchy than everyone else.” Shunsui’s voice booms from somewhere in the house. “Juushiro stops telling rude people to have a nice day when he gets grouchy.” 

Her previous foster parents have been relatively tame as far as their clothing options. A few should’ve worn more in the mornings and around the house, but she’s been exposed to a healthy range. Nothing prepares her for what stumbles into the kitchen, though. 

Shunsui’s undeniably handsome with his rumpled hair and stubble. His body is far broader and more muscled than Juushiro, but the smile is just as sunshiny and welcoming. 

“I see we have boring pancakes for breakfast.” Shunsui wrinkles his nose before dipping down to give his partner a kiss on the cheek. “I always insist on letting the children have sweets for breakfast.”

Entranced, she watches their back-and-forth in silence. His brief peck has Juushiro blushing and staring at Shunsui like he’s just delivered his favorite sweets. It seems that he’s oblivious to the garish pink robe and bedhead. Even Toshiro cannot ignore the newcomer. Toshiro gives his banana slice a final nibble and pushes it back towards her. His attention is now focused completely on that garish pink robe wading closet and closer towards him. Shunsui hasn’t even put his plate down when Toshiro extends his arms. 

Her breath catches in her throat, and she looks towards Izuru’s empty chair. He never reaches for anyone except them. A foster parent, nurse, or Isane are tolerable carriers when no one else is available, but he never goes willingly. 

“Good morning,” he coos and hoists him onto his lap. “Juushiro was extremely rude, wasn’t he? I always ask him to share the spotlight with others, but he distracted me from our lovely guests.” 

Toshiro mashes his lips together and raises his hands. When does his sensory meltdown begin? Does either parent even know the difference between a sensory meltdown and temper tantrum? Her heart thumps against her ribcage as she prepares for his back to arch and that horrible wail. 

Shunsui waits, patient as he raises his hands higher only to drop them. His cooing becomes softer and she thinks he might just be bouncing his legs. But he goes still as Toshiro reaches for his cheeks. 

“His fingers are sticky,” she warns. “I can wipe them…”

A peculiar noise, something between a gurgle and shriek bubbles up from his throat. It grows louder and louder as he continues scratching his nails over his stubbled cheeks. His mashed lips transform into a fascinated ‘o’. 

Her panic dissolves. Her heart ceases its panicked thumping for a normal rate. Her stomach twists, sour with unexpected nausea. Izuru should be in his chair. Toshiro should be balancing on his legs and fussing while she wipes his fingers off. 

“I’d like to check on Izuru,” she murmurs. “May I be excused?”

Juushiro reaches for her forehead but then retracts his hand. Momo rushes away before he can change his mind, or worse, ask her any questions. 

-

“We’re getting too old for this,” Izuru groans and scoots towards the wall. “I was just about to fall asleep.” 

Momo presses her knee into his back. “Renji and Toshiro are the only ones who nap anymore. I've never even seen you doze off as long as we've been living together.”

Miss Unohana will be disappointed in her reaction. How many times has this been a point of discussion between them? Toshiro detaching from her and seeking attention from others is supposed to happen. It should make her happy. She should be jumping up and down on the bed, demanding that he stop faking sleep, and come to see. 

Instead, she curls up and presses her back against his. Izuru doesn’t scoot closer towards the wall just yet. 

“Is it something bad?” 

“No, it’s not something bad.”

Juushiro and Shunsui will speak with Miss Unohana, just like her other foster parents. Miss Unohana rarely scolds a person. It's worse because she just gets disappointed and gives them one of her infamous looks. 

Her stomach continues its sour twisting. Her eyes feel misty and warm, but she keeps her breathing steady.

“Is everything okay?” 

“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through a difficult time right now both emotionally and mentally. I really appreciate everyone being so patient, and thank you for reading. 
> 
> I will be touching on Shunsui in the next part, and it was not intentional for him to ignore her. I will be addressing that in the next piece.


End file.
